Luke's secret sister
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Luke has a little sister that he didn't know about. She was never adopted, and she only talks in Spanish although English is her first language. Why didn't the Ross' adopt her? Ps. I own nothing except for Larissa (Luke's sister) -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Ten year old Larissa had run away from the orphanage in Detroit and stowed away on a plane to New York. Then she was walking around New York, when she accidentally bumps into a boy who is a few years older than her.

"Lo siento." Larissa said softly. She speaks in Spanish when she is scared.

"It's okay." The boy says smiling. Then he continues walking.

Larissa looks back because she notices that the boy looks similar to her. The boy stops walking and looks back too. He backs up and smiles at Larissa.

"Hi I'm Luke." The boy says

"Mi nombre es Larissa." Larissa replied

"I have no clue what you just said, but I'm guessing your name is Larissa." Luke stated as Larissa nodded

Luke smiled, "Nice to meet you, Larissa."

"Y tu, Luke." Larissa said

"You kind of look like me." Luke pointed out

"Y tu me." Larissa added. She didn't like to talk much.

Luke nodded and asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Mis padres son mi casa. Yo soy caminar casa." Larissa lied. She has trust issues and is afraid Luke will call someone and she will have to go back to the orphanage.

Luke looked confused. He didn't know what she said. "Why don't you speak English?"

"Yo no habla Ingles." Larissa lied again

Luke nodded, "But you can understand people that speak English?" He didn't actually believe that Larissa didn't speak English.

"Si." Larissa replied

Luke smiled softly at Larissa, "Well it was nice meeting you, Larissa."

Larissa waved, "Adios." She walked around wondering where she would sleep later.

One week later when Luke is walking to school, he sees Larissa sleeping in an alley. Luke walks over and gently shakes her awake.

Luke says softly, "Larissa"

Larissa wakes up and flinches slightly but realizes it is just Luke. "Hola" Larissa says

"Why are you sleeping out here?" Luke asked

"Porque soy un huerfano." Larissa replied telling the truth.

Luke nodded looking confused, "Yeah sorry, I don't know what you just said."

Larissa sighs. She doesn't want to talk in English since she doesn't trust Luke enough yet.

"So why are you here?" Luke asked "Why aren't you in school?"

"Um...I...I...I'm an or...orph...orphan." Larissa stuttered softly "I...I ra...ran a...away fr...from the orph...orphanage."

Luke nodded, "Oh okay that makes sense."

Larissa nodded. She wanted a family so badly.

Luke asked, "Would you like to stay with me and my family? You can't stay on the streets. It's not safe."

Larissa thought about it for a second before nodding slowly. She hoped that this would be her forever family.

"Okay follow me." Luke said as he led the way to the penthouse.

Larissa grabbed her backpack and followed Luke. Luke walked into the penthouse with Larissa behind him. She was quiet as a mouse.

"Jessie" Luke called

Jessie walked into the living room. She says firmly, "Luke, I thought I sent you to school."

"Wait Jessie." Luke said as he stepped aside to reveal Larissa.

Jessie's face and voice softened, "Hi kiddo. I'm Jessie. What's you're name?"

"Mi nombre es Larissa." Larissa replied softly

"Nice to meet you, Larissa." Jessica said smiling

"Larissa's an orphan, Jessie." Luke stated "She ran away from the orphanage."

Jessie nodded, "How old are you, Larissa?"

"Diez anos." Larissa replied

Jessie nodded slowly, "Okay I'll show were you can sleep." Jessie said leading Larissa upstairs

-One week later-

It has been a week since Larissa came to stay with the Ross'. She is opening up slowly, but she still doesn't trust everyone. She's okay with Zuri, Luke, and Ravi, but she is wary of the others.

Jessie sat on the couch next to Larissa, "Can we talk, sweetie?"

"Si" Larissa replied nodding

"How would you feel if I adopted you?" Jessie asked

Larissa shrugged, "Yo no se."

"Do you want to be adopted, sweetheart?" Jessie asked

Larissa nodded, "Si"

"Okay so tomorrow we'll go to social services to start the adoption process." Jessie said

Larissa nodded and smiled softly, "Gracias Jessie."

Jessie smiled, "You're welcome, sweetie."

Larissa walks upstairs and saw Zuri in the hallway.

"Would you like to have a tea party with me?" Zuri asked smiling hopefully

Larissa smiled, "Sure. It would be my honor."

Then Zuri and Larissa walk into Zuri's room to have their tea party. About an hour or so later, Christina Ross enters the penthouse.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Christina called out

Zuri, Ravi, Emma, and Luke run downstairs. Larissa is waking slowly behind Zuri.

"Mommy!" Zuri exclaims

"Mrs. Mommy!" Ravi exclaims

"Mom!" Emma and Luke exclaim

Christina hugs her kids, "Hi kids, I missed you."

"Mommy" Zuri says while pointing to Larissa, "This is Larissa."

Christina smiles at Larissa, "Hi Larissa. I'm Christina."

Larissa stays close to Luke, "Hola Christina."

Christina smiles, "Nice to meet you, Larissa."

"I was the one that found her. She was sleeping in an an alley." Luke stated

Christina nods and then asked, "Wait Larissa, what's your middle name and where are you from?"

Larissa looked confused. She stood closer to Luke, hiding a little behind him.

"What's going on, mom?" Emma asked

"When your father and I adopted Luke, he had a little sister. She was only two days old, and wasn't adoptable yet." Christina explained as all her kids nodded.

Larissa spoke softly, "Mi nombre de media es Rylie. Yo vive Detroit."

Christina gasped softly and asked, "Is it spelled R-y-l-i-e?"

Larissa looked shocked and nodded slowly. She didn't understand how Christina could possibly know how to spell her middle name.

"Luke, this is your biological little sister." Christina told Luke

Luke and Larissa looked at each other shocked. They smiled and hugged each other. Christina smiled as she watched the siblings.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

-The next day-

Jessie is at social services with Larissa. She is signing the adoption papers, and then sets up a court hearing to finalize the adoption. Then Jessie takes Larissa out to eat for some bonding time and because they are hungry.

"So tell me about yourself, sweetie." Jessie said

Larissa sighed. She didn't like telling her story. It was depressing and sad. Larissa spoke softly, "Cuando yo naci mis padres me dieron en adopcion..."

"Whoa, sweetie, english please." Jessie said cutting off Larissa

Larissa sighed. She spoke softly, "When I was born, my mother gave me up for adoption. I have bounced between foster homes, group homes, and orphanages." Larissa paused. She took a deep breath and felt a few tears spill from her eyes. She realized she wasn't scared of Jessie, just afraid of opening up. Then Larissa took a deep breath and continued, "The foster homes and group homes were terrible. In my foster homes I was abused physically, sexually, and emotionally. In the group homes I was neglected and locked in. The orphanages were like a combination of the two. As I got older everything got worse. The abuse. The neglect. Everything." Larissa paused again. Then took another deep breath as more tears spilled from her eyes. She continued again, "I've been abused, neglected, unloved and unwanted my whole life. Then a few weeks before Luke found me, I ran away from the orphanage I was at."

Jessie was shocked, but she felt bad for Larissa, "I'm sorry you've had such a bad childhood so far, but don't worry. You're safe, loved, and wanted now. I love you so much, sweetie."

"Te amo, mama Jessie." Larissa said smiling softly

"Translation?" Jessie asked

Larissa nodded, "I love you, mama Jessie."

Jessie smiled and hugged Larissa, who returned the hug. Jessie loved Larissa and nothing would change that. No matter what Larissa did or said, Jessie would always love her unconditionally.

-Later that night-

Larissa had a bad dream. She woke up to discover that she had wet her bed. Not only was Larissa embarrassed, she was scared of getting in trouble. She tried to hide it by cleaning up and changing her clothes. She quietly took her sheets to the laundry room.

Jessie woke up. She was a light sleeper so even the slightest peep could wake her up. She walked out of her bedroom and then asked Larissa, "Why are you awake, baby? Is everything alright?"

Larissa lied and nodded, "Si mama Jessie."

Jessie nodded even though she knew Larissa was lying. She asked, "You know you can tell me anything, sweetie?"

Larissa nodded. She stuttered softly, "I...I'm sor...sorry, mama Jessie. I...I wet my bed. I'm a bad girl." Then Larissa looked down sadly

"Oh no, baby. It's okay. It was just an accident. You're not a bad girl." Jessie assured Larissa "Would you like to sleep with me for tonight?"

Larissa thought about it. She knew she wouldn't have any bad dreams if she slept with Jessie. She nodded slowly, "Sure."

Jessie nodded and led Larissa to her (Jessie's) room. The two laid down in the bed.

"Goodnight baby. Love you." Jessie said as she kissed Larissa's forehead.

"Night mama Jessie. Te amo." Larissa replied as she snuggled into Jessie's arms and fell asleep. She felt safe.

Jessie smiled and then kissed Larissa's head again, "Sweet dreams, baby." Then Jessie went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Jessie woke up and walked to the kitchen. Bertram was cooking breakfast while talking to Christina.

"Morning Christina." Jessie said smiling "Morning Bertram."

"Morning Jessie." Christina and Bertram said smiling

Meanwhile in Jessie's room, Larissa woke up and looked around for her mama Jessie. Larissa got scared when she couldn't find her mama Jessie. She thought that maybe her mama Jessie had left her. Larissa ran out of Jessie's room and ran into the kitchen where she smiled when she saw her mama Jessie. She hugged Jessie and held on for dear life.

"Oh hi sweetie" Jessie said as she hugged her daughter back

"I...I...I thought you left me, mama." Larissa told Jessie not realizing she had dropped the 'Jessie' part.

Jessie looked at her daughter and gently took the girl's hands in her's, "Oh my sweet girl, I would never leave you because I love you. I just came out to the kitchen for breakfast."

Larissa nods, "Okay mama. I love you too."

Later that day, Jessie takes Larissa to take a computer placement test for school. When the results are back, the principal tells Jessie that Larissa would do best if placed in the third grade. Jessie decides that would be okay since Larissa would at least have Zuri as a friend.

\- On the walk home to the penthouse -

Jessie looks over at Larissa, "So Larissa, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well..." Larissa started "I like singing, studying and observing rocks, and archery."

Jessie nodded, "Okay well I think the school offers archery as a sport." Then she asked, "Would you like to take a dance class, kiddo?"

"Si mama." Larissa replied with a smile

"Okay we'll tomorrow I'll go to the dance studio and sign you up for a class." Jessie told her daughter

Larissa nodded, "Okay mama. Thanks."

One month later, Larissa is almost fully adjusted. The only thing she needs to feel completely safe is for the judge to finalize her adoption. Other than that she likes everyone and feels safe and loved by all the Ross', even Bertram, who pretends she's a nuisance just like he does with the other kids. Larissa loves doing ballet, jazz, flamenco, and archery. She's doing really well in school and she loves school too. Larissa's favorite subjects are math and spelling, which she's also really good at.

After Jessie picks up the kids from from school, she is shopping food with Larissa as the other kids opted to go home. Larissa runs off to the toy section and sees something that she really wants. It's a organization container with separate sections that she could use to hold all the rocks she collects. Larissa runs back to Jessie to ask if she can get it.

"Mama! Mama!" Larissa exclaimed holding up the container "Can I get this? I absolutely need it."

"And may I ask what do you need it for?" Jessie asked

"To organize my rock collection." Larissa explained

Jessie sighed softly, "Didn't I just buy you a container for your rocks two weeks ago?"

Larissa nodded, "Yes, but that one's full now so I need another one, mama."

"Larissa, I know you love rocks and that you're completely amazed by them, but I think for now you'll have to make do with what we already have in the house." Jessie replied

"But mama." Larissa protested as she used her puppy dog eyes "Please can I get it, mama? I'll be really good. I'll be extra good."

"Larissa, I said no." Jessie said firmly "Plus if I buy you everything you want, I'd be a horrible mother."

Larissa shakes her head, "No you wouldn't. You'd be the best mami in the whole world."

"Sorry, my answer is still no. Now go put the container back where you got it." Jessie told her daughter

Larissa pouted, starting throwing a tantrum, and making a scene.

"Larissa Rylie Prescott" Jessie said sternly

Larissa immediately stopped in fear. She whimpered softly, "I'm sorry, mama. Please don't spank me."

"When have I ever spanked you, sweetie?" Jessie asked softly but shocked

Larissa looked down, "Never. I'm really sorry, mama." Then she added, "I'm going to take this back where I got it."

"That sounds like a great idea. I know you're sorry, and I forgive you." Jessie replied

Larissa nodded and ran to take the container back to where she got it from, then she ran back to Jessie and stood in the check out line waiting to pay so they could leave.

When they got back to the penthouse, Larissa started on her homework and the other kids were all working on their homework, except for Luke. Jessie put the groceries away while Bertram was cooking dinner.

After eating dinner, Larissa ran off to find Luke.

"Luke!" Larissa called as she knocked on his bedroom door.

Luke came out of his room, "What, Larissa?"

"Wanna play with me?" Larissa asked

"Okay first of all, little sister, I don't play. I hang out." Luke corrected. Then he asked, "Want to prank Jessie?"

Larissa shook her head as she still felt bad for throwing the tantrum earlier, "No, she's my mama. I don't want to prank her."

"Fine." Luke replied with a sigh "How about Emma?"

Larissa smiled and nodded, "Okay." Then she asked, "What are we going to do?"

Flash forward to Emma in her room at two in the morning, her alarm clock goes off and then starts loudly playing the song Hakuna Mataka from The Lion King.

Emma wakes up grumpily as she looks around, "Where's my alarm clock? Where is that coming from?"

A few minutes later another alarm clock goes off, which starts playing the song Cruisin' For A Bruising from Teen Beach Movie.

"Ugh. Where is that coming from?" Emma asked now angry "I bet this is all Luke's doing."

Another few minutes later another alarm clock went off playing the song The Barney theme song, and then another clock started playing The Song That Never Ends.

"Ugh." Emma groaned "How many of those clocks are there in my room?" Then she mumbled, "I'm so getting Luke back for that."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, when Emma wakes up and comes down for breakfast.

"Hey Emma, how'd you sleep?" Larissa asked with a small giggle

Emma glared at Larissa, "It was you."

"What's going on?" Jessie asked as she looked back and forth between Emma and Larissa

"Larissa messed with my alarm and added more alarm clocks to my room which went off every five minutes in the middle of the night." Emma explained "And the clocks played annoying songs."

Jessie nodded before looking at Larissa, "Is this true, Larissa?"

"It was Luke's idea." Larissa replied with her head down "I'm sorry, mama." Then she looked at Emma, "I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma sighed softly. She couldn't stay mad at Larissa when she saw the sad look on Larissa's face, "It's okay, Larissa. I forgive you."

"Okay. Is everything good now?" Jessie asked

Luke, Emma, and Larissa all nodded.

"Good. Now let's all just enjoy breakfast, so I get you guys on the bus in time for school." Jessie told them

After breakfast Jessie hurried the kids off to school.

"Bye Jessie." All the kids yelled except Larissa

"Bye mama. Te amo." Larissa yelled

Jessie smiled, "Bye kids. Bye Larissa. Love you too."

Later that day at school on the elementary campus, Larissa is walking to her backpack hook to get something from her backpack when a kid walks up and stands next to her.

"So I heard you were adopted." The kid, Alicia told Larissa

Larissa smiled and nodded, "Yeah it feels amazing to finally be safe and have a mom."

"Well she's not your real mom so don't go getting too attached. She can get rid of you anytime she wants. She ain't stuck with you." Alicia said before walking away.

Larissa's good spirits about being adopted were dropped and she now felt really sad that she didn't have a real mama.

Later that day, after coming home from school all the Ross kids greeted Jessie with happy, cheery hellos good afternoons, and how are yous while Larissa barely mumbled a hello before running upstairs.

Jessie looked at all the Ross kids, "Does anyone know what's wrong with Larissa?"

Zuri shrugged, "I don't know. She was all mopey and sad when I say her at recess."

"She was nice to me and gave me a big smile and a hug when I saw her after school." Luke stated "She even said 'I love you bubby' to me."

Jessie looked puzzled, "Hmm that's strange. I'm going up to talk to her."

A few minutes later, Jessie knocked on Larissa's bedroom door, "Larissa, baby girl, can I come in?" No response "Baby, it's mama. Please can I come in?" Again no response so Jessie just opened the door, broken-hearted to find her daughter laying on the bed crying.

"Oh baby, what's wrong? Please talk to me. Talk to your mama." Jessie pleaded as she tried to pull Larissa into her lap

Larissa pulled away and screamed, "No! Let me go! Let me go! I want Luke! Luke! Bubby, help me! Save me!"

"Baby, what happened?" Jessie asked "Please talk to me. Don't you trust me. Please I'm your mama and I'm worried about you."

Larissa yelled, "No! No you're not my mama. I'm an orphan! I'll always be an orphan, because my mama didn't want me. So why do you?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm am your mama. I adopted you and so I'm your mama and you're my daughter. Forever. You're not an orphan anymore. You have a family now." Then she added, "And I want you because I love you. I love you so much that there aren't even enough words to say how much I love you."

Larissa sniffled and then sat next to Jessie, "But you're not my real mama? We don't share the same DNA like Luke and I do."

"Oh my baby, I am your real mama. DNA isn't what makes a mother." Jessie told Larissa "What makes a someone a real mother is what she does for her child. A mother isn't just the woman you share your DNA with, its the woman who raises, loves you, and cares for you the way a mother would. So I am your real mom and you are my real daughter, regardless of the DNA we have."

Larissa nodded and then sniffled again, "Okay ma...mama. I love you and I'm sorry I said you're not my real mama."

"It's okay, baby." Jessie replied as she hugged her daughter "And I love you too, my daughter."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so late. I had writer's block and couldn't think of what to write

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


End file.
